1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to portable lighting systems and, in particular, to facilitating the indication of various signals with a portable lighting system.
2. Related Art
Portable lighting systems such as flashlights are often used for a wide variety of applications. For example, a portable lighting system may be used to provide ambient illumination as well as various types of visual signals. For example, a conventional flashlight or headlamp may include user controls to power up and power down one or more light sources and to select various modes of operation (e.g., varying degrees of illumination, different colors, or various visual signals). To select these different modes of operation, multiple switches or multi-position switches may be used. However, these existing systems are often confusing and difficult to operate such that a user may erroneously select an incorrect lighting mode, which can be inconvenient and even dangerous when the light is being used in military or law enforcement settings. As such, there currently exists a need for an improved approach to the selection of modes of operation for portable lighting systems.